warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion/Archive 6
Editing Stuff Oh really? All I had to do was paste the former page? I was going to do that, but I was afraid that I'd make a mistake or something, so I didn't =P I thought maybe there was a hidden way of reverting to a long-previous edit that I didn't know about lol... Anyway, thanks for the help. =) 20:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!! OMG! I bought Night Whispers!!!!!!!! Lionblaze and Cinderheart r in love!!!!! (sorry for telling the future) Moonstream98 19:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC I'm there now. I'm on the #wikia-warriocats channel-- 00:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Charart Name- Mapleshine Gender- Girl/She-cat Rank- Warrior Pelt Colour- Brown Pelt Length- Short Eye Colour- Blue Markings- Has black flecks on the belly, white paws, and white on the tip of the tail Other (clouded eyes) - I'm new on here, so thanks for helping. If you can, can you tell me how to make charart? Thanks,Mapleshine 03:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks so much! I really appreciate it. Do you know how to put Userboxes on your profile? If so, can you telly me how? Thanks, Mapleshine 02:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey Oblivion! Quick question - can you teach me how to make siggies? i got an idea, but i think it would be a pain to ask someone to make me a new siggie EVERY time i want it changed. Thanks so much =) 20:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edits :) Oh! Wow... I got 10,000 XD I'm so dumb I hadn't even noticed lol. Thank you Oblivion, both for your congratulations and for pointing it out to me x 20:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacker? Hey Oblivion. You are fairly active and you revert vandalism a lot of the time, as I can see from your contributions. I have given you rollbacker rights and have added you as the main rollbacker, removing Sandy as well. She has little interest in the job as far as I am aware, and real life time constraints to boot. A rollbacker position changes little for you; all it is is a time saving position. When you go to the history tab to undo an edit on an article, there will be another option labeled 'rollback'. Click on that and it will automatically revert the edit, saving you the time of going through the undo process. Happy editing. =) -- 22:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on becoming a rollbacker, Oblivion! :) 20:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Kestrelflight He was mentioned as mottled gray in the allegiances, and I figure, since he wasn't mentioned with the white splotches, that it would be enough to add to the trivia section. I didn't add that tidbit in the first place, but it just makes sense to me 01:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Congrats on becoming a rollbacker!! =) 01:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Right. This is a valid point =P I generally don't pay much attention to allegiances, it just struck me as odd that you deleted it, but you're right, they could have just been distinguishing him from being tabby. Thanks for the help, and I totally don't mind the late replies. As soon as Spring Play practice starts up, well, let's just say I won't be on very often =( 03:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's okay! :) The IRC channel is sometimes unpredictable :P 16:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Get on the IRC or MSN. :P 00:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Smallear Okay Sorry i am still figuring out how to do the talk pagebecause i'm new and you took out where i put in the darkest hour where i said Smallear didn't like tawnypaw for being Tigerstar's daughter. Icepelt1998 03:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Icepelt1998 Well i guess that makes sense. i was just thinking that it might help out a little if you want to learn why Smallear mocked Tawnypaw. I thought it might help and sorry about the blog thing i figured out what to doIcepelt1998 21:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Icepelt1998 Hey beutifulloblivion its me icepelt1998. i wanted to thank you for helping me with my new spot on smallear. i don't know how to make them where you click and you go strait there. when i saw you edited it i was afraid you undid it but thanks for notIcepelt1998 23:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC)Icepelt1998 Thanks and sorry about the spelling i was rushing myself and what clan are you from wait your a loner right were you exiled or a loner the whole time just wondering. i am a deputy.Icepelt1998 23:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Icepelt1998 Hey Again! Critique? Hey Oblivion! Long time no see (comparatively of course!) Congratulations on being promoted to a rollbacker! Okay, now since Project Charart has been temporarily shut down, I thought that I should maybe just sharpen my charart making skills for it during this break. So I made an image of my cat, Kiara, who's technically old enough to be an elder. I was wondering that, since there's no-one else I could ask, could you please tell me how it is and where to improve? Thanks a lot! 13:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! I heard you're now a Rollbacker! Excellent! Congratulations are in order for you! *gives cake and throws party* ♥ Hollyfeather™ ♥Misunderstood by All 17:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations Oblivion, on becoming a rollbacker!! You deserve it! 01:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) charcat help Hay! I need help making a charcat!!! Plez leave instructions on my talk page!!!! (: Spiritfeather!!!! 18:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hay could you show me how to do a charcat plz? leave in messages in my talky. Thx! Streamstar! 19:11 November 27 2010. Thxs again. sorry, and question I'm sorry oblivion, say, do you have a girlfriend? ill give you my cell.....maybe we can take this party to my bedTheGayLesbo 00:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Character Art Hi Oblivion! I'm new here and I have no idea how to make a character art. Could you make one for me? Thanks!!! Nightfern 15:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Name- Nightfern Gender- She-cat Rank- Warrior Pelt Color- Silver with black tabby stripes Pelt Length- Long haired Eye Color- Blue Markings- None Other (clouded eyes) - White tipped ears and grey paws Nightfern is a silver long haired she-cat with black tabby stripes, blue eyes, white tipped ears and grey paws Thank you so much for the cat, Oblivion! She's beautiful. One more thing- how do I make the blue box with all of Nightfern's family, rank, ect? Oh, and what program do you use to make cat art? Thanks again, Nightfern 23:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Blackstar Um, oblivion Blackstar was mentioned thorout the books with a pink nose and blue eyes. Even in the book, Cats of the Clans he is shown with blue eyes. I think some one should change his char art. Thanks! Hey Oblivion! :) I couldn't reach you on MSN, so I thought I would message you here. Thank you for helping out this weekend with PC, it was greatly appreciated. However, I am now going to take down the post about you and Riverpelt, so you will no longer be a senior warrior. Once again, thanks for your help! :D P.S. GET ON THE IRC. :3 00:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) My Siggie I know that my siggie does that, but I don't know why. Trust me, I've tried to fix it. I'm sorry if it's bothering you, I would fix it if I could. It annoys me too! XD [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Happy Halloween! 20:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Hi Oblivion! I know this is random, but I just wanted to say I LOVE your picture on your user page. It's so cool! 22:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, here's an idea for the November picture: a cat dressed as a turkey! 22:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of cat pictures, how do you do chararts? They seem really cool. 22:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much! I got started right away! Here's what I made! Is it sorta okay? It's a gray tabby she-cat. 23:18, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I'm considering joining PCA after the break is over. Anyways, thanks again! I need to go; nice chatting with you! 23:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ohai I want too, but my computer won't let me. :( Everytime I try to go on IRC, there is no captcha, and I can't log onto MSN at all. :( I want to talk to you guys. :( 01:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) My blog Can you look at my blog about pictures? Then can you help me with it? Daisy Ok thanks. Daisy Ok I have the template in paint, how do you drag the blang into the middle of the screen? Daisy 19:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Never mind I got it. Daisy When I'm finished with it how do you crop it so the black outline is gone? Daisy The black part thats there so the blank template won't dissapear in the white page. Daisy Charart Can u make me a charcat? Name: Icestone.loner Rank: Loner Pelt: White she-cat with gray striped points (If u need help look at the pic on my userpage) Eye:One is blue the other is green gender: female Fur: Long heired thanks Icestone 17:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Image Theft I had to find a backdoor, inefficient way to do it, but I found a way to make the report. 01:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Charart Name- Goldenstripe Gender- Tom-cat Rank- Warrior Pelt Colour- Beige Pelt Length- Short Eye Colour- Amber Markings- Has Golden stripe running accross his pelt, Tip of tail Black and large scratch mark down right leg. Goldenstripe 11:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC)Goldenstripe 11:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dewspots Ok I uplaoded a new file. Shadowcloud 14:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok i will change it a bit 1 sec Shadowcloud 15:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well that is what i look like! So i made another! Shadowcloud 15:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Why! That is what i look like why cat't I use it? Shadowcloud 15:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Then can u make me one that is a gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and white spots like that? Shadowcloud 15:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I got to goif u are making it then take the other down and put that up if not please leave the pic up till i come back! Shadowcloud 15:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Name- Shadowcloud.warrior.png Gender- She-cat Rank- Warrior Pelt Color- silver with black stripes Pelt Length- Long haired Eye Color- one blue one amber Markings- white spots here is the info! Shadowcloud 15:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) MSN Go on the IRC or on MSN? :) 19:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Mistymoon Hi I am new I saw u are on so can u make me a charcat? I saw this is is how they set it up so Name: Mistymoon Gender: She-cat Rank: Warrior or Queen Pelt: a silver she-cat with black paws, ear tips, tail-tip, and a black stripe running from my nose to my tail-tip and a black tabby striped tail Eye color: one blue and one amber Fur: long-heired Thank you if I missed anything just tell me thanks!!!!! Mistymoon 22:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok ^.^ (I saw alot if users do that i think it is cute!) Queen (so you can see my blue eye and amber eye (I want the amber eye to show the most ^.^) Mistymoon 22:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok Mistymoon 22:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Never mind I made Mistymoon.png! Mistymoon ^.^ 12:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Charart Name: Skye Rank: Loner Fur colour: Black Eye colour: Icy blue Fur length: Short Markings: None Other (injuries, ect): Torn ear, tail-tip missing Thanks for being my mentor 01:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me make a picture of my cat OH IM FEATHERWHISKER PLEASE HELP Can you make me a charcat? I would like a female cat with silver fur, black stripes, ice blue eyes, and a white underbelly. can you make it a deputy? Thanks a lot! And how do you make those things that the picture go in and the afflictions you know the blue thing? Sorry im bad at explaining and i know i got the name of a med cat but i want a deputy! THANKS ANYWAY Featherwhisker 21:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC)Featherwhisker hey again Um how do you get GIMP i think its called Featherwhisker 22:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC)Featherwhisker Sorry But hey instead of gimp (WHICH I WAS READING ABOUT) can I use Adobe photoshop 7.0 it says that gimp is comapared to it! Featherwhisker 22:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC)Featherwhisker YOU ARE NICE You are so nice! I already tried photoshop! I made my charart! Now all i need help with is how to get that blue box on my profle you know... Featherwhisker (Picture) NAMES kit: Apprentice: etc FAMILY EDUCATION (If you dont know what im talking about look up stormtail on the search thing and look on the right side where everything matches (above) Featherwhisker 23:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC)Featherwhisker Picture How do I get the picture I made into the blue box (or now ill call it charart box)? Featherwhisker 01:43, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Featherwhisker Leafstar424 Question and ok How do I get the Leafpool image off? I can't find where I got it on! THANKS Leafstar 15:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Also I can't remember where I got it! so sorry! Leafstar 15:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) orry I am wasting your time! I just have no idea how to get it off! Leafpool x Crowfeather ROCKS! 15:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I thnk I was on one of the commubnity pages and I clicked on the thing where it has all those pictures. I think I got it from there! thanks Leafstar424 Leafpool x Crowfeather ROCKS! 15:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Opps! Never mind I took it off! THANKS Leafstar424 Leafpool x Crowfeather ROCKS! 15:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :( Im so sorry for bothering you again, but can you help me? I would like User Boxes on my Page (This user is caring like Brambleclaw) and it has the picture of the character on there. PLEASE HELP I REALLY REALLY NEED IT I JUST JOINED THIS WIKI ITS THE FIRST ONE TOO! Oh and can you make me and tell me how to leave a siggie This is the siggie I want Featherwhisker Moonlight is on my side.... or if you can think of something better Featherwhisker 17:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Featherwhisker Hey! Hi Oblivion! Sorry for being so inactive over the past few weeks. Anyway, I have two more questions as your apprentice! Here they are: 1) How on EARTH do you find all these crazy symbols for your siggies? I searched all over the Internet and didn't find any! Could you tell? 2) If someone posts a comment on your talk page and forgets to post a siggie, how do I find out the actual user's identity? Because I have a charart request and I can't get to contact the user! Thanks! And sorry again. 03:16, November 9, 2010 (UTC) OMG that suddenly makes everything sound so much more fragile! I'm really sorry! I promise I'll give you a heads-up next time! Thanks for the answers anyway! I'll see you around! 04:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, really stupid things, but here are more questions! 1) How do you make separate pages, for example for charart that you've done, tutorials, etc. 2) How exactly do I go to the history of my page? =P This was the stupid thing. 3) I am completely lost when it came to archiving my page. You said that there is a small pencil icon on some sidebar. Firstly, I don't know where the sidebar. Secondly, how do I cut and paste a link onto my talk page? Sorry if this sounds stupid, but I'm really not getting it. 4) How do I hyperlink a word that has an apostrophe on it? Like Firestar's den or Dappletail's cough? Whenever I try, something weird always happens to the word. 5) How do I contact the user whose address you pasted? I need to give her her charart, and I don't know how to do it! I don't think she has her own account. Thanks again! 04:38, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Excess Images Hey Oblivion, thanks for telling me that. I was getting a bit overwhelmed by all the requests. I'll make sure they only get one request and have only one personal image. =) Could you just call me Nightshine? The name Nightshine was already taken to I had to use Night shine.-- 01:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Issue Hi Oblivion! As you will no doubt realise when you go to my talk page, I finally managed to successfully archive my talk page. Thanks for that. But now my talk page doesn't have that table of contents that it had previously. Is there any way to bring it back? Because I really, really want it! Thanks. 07:08, November 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry!!! Hey, it me. Hollyleaf12. Im really sorry about what I said. I hope we can be friends. If you could comment on my posts that would be great! Really sorry <3 U! Hollyleaf12 23:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC)Hollyleaf12 Wow, you drew that?! Amazing! ur an awesome drawer! And yes, i will remove it. You seem like a really nice person. im also 14 and live in Minnesota. I read a warriors book when I was in 6th gradew, I think. And now I LOVE them. Hollyleaf12 02:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Your best bud, Hollyleaf12 Hey BO Heey , uhmmm . I've been editing Fernshades page and well you keep changing it back. Not trying to sound me, but all the stuff I've put up there is true. All of this is confirmed on the Browse inside on HarpersCollin (: thank you , now bye. Please Read!!! Ok, so can you make me a cat? It will be a male cat. Here is the info. Name: Sorrelstar Rank: Leader Fur Color: Tortiseshell Traits: Has lots of scars. Fur length: shorthair Eye Color: Blue If you do make it, please leave it on my talk page. Thanks! Cowsrock1 13:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Cowsrock1Cowsrock1 13:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Um, Doubt Uh, I don't know if you did notice my previous question or you're just annoyed and didn't reply. I'm really sorry about that, if you are. Anyway, I did have a question, but now I have six. Could you please answer them? 1) I managed to archive my talk page, but in the process, I lost the table of contents that usually shows up on my new talk page. Is there any way to retrieve it? 2) How exactly do you add the url/user ID to a preceding, unsigned comment on a talk page like you did for me before? Because I have yet another person whom I cant contact. I need to tell him that I can only create a siggie for him when he creates an account. 3) How do you/What is the coding to create a poll? 4) What are the steps to download GIMP? I really want to do it, since I get rather bored of pixlr and annoyed when everyone spouts tips about GIMP and I'm just stuck on Pixlr. 5) How do I get the speckled effect on the charart such as this image? 6) How do I get the tabby stripes and underbellys to smudge like on this charart? PS. All the praise and effort of these images go to Night_shine. I'm just using them to ask you my doubts. Thanks! And sorry again. 06:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Charart please... Could u post this to my talk page please? It'd be much appreciated. My profile is Swiftfire101. I'm new so I've been doing minor edits and I saw some of the cats you did and I really liked it. Thank You so much, and I'll follow you. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!! I <3 IT SOOOOOO!!!!!!! UR DA BEST EVA!!!! ok now I'm done.... can u make me ur apprentice plz? Could I be ur apprentice? The title says it all. Swiftfire101 21:03, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Aww. Can we be friends then at least? Swiftfire101 21:09, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I don't know anyone on here, except for my BFF Revriley, n we're trying out this wikia bcuz we're HUGE Warriors fans. i feel bad, bcuz i tried 2 talk to some people on the chat, but no one answered me *cries*. do u know anyone who'll mentor me? Swiftfire101 21:22, November 19, 2010 (UTC) BTW, do u do siggies? just asking. SwiftfireMagic101rox! 17:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi i am new to the Warriors Wiki and could you tell me how to make a catchart?'' S'tarringpool' Not to be an annoyance or anything but I requeasted a charart done for me like at the beginning of November, and I was just wondering when that wwould be through. The instructions for details are under the section on your talk page called "Hey BO." Please make the cat and leave it on my Talk Page A.S.A.P. Thank You. Cowsrock1 20:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC)Cowsrock1Cowsrock1 20:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And Sorry! Hey Oblivion! I'm sooooo sorry that I couldn't contact you before, but everytime I tried to place this message, my Internet would always get stuck! Anyways, thanks for answering all my questions, I know they were quite a lot. I was also wondering whether I actually should ask Nightshine about those two charart questions. I wouldn't ask this normally, but she does intimidate me a bit, what with being a senior warrior and all that. Thanks again anyway! 08:49, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: User Owns Night Whispers Hi Oblivion! I created the userbox, thanks for reminding me. :) It is . Kind regards, 13:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Chartart Please? Hi Oblivion! I was editing my profile, and I'm curious - how do you make drop-boxes and text boxes? Thanks a million! - 17:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Carart test Can you please send me a carart test. I have been working on my carart, but I would really like it if you sent me a test, to see how good my carart's are. Thanks a bunch, Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 00:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Basicly send me a carart request, then when I send you the completed carart, send me a grade and way I can improve. Thanks, Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 00:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC) If I make one myself, and tell you when it's done, will you go on my page to grade it/ tell me how I can improve? Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 00:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, It Was Me, Oblivion I realize that you had no idea whether it was me or some random user on the internet, playing around with the Wiki, but it ''was me. Unfortunately, now all of the available cats are taken, and I have none to do. I could not log in to edit the table because I was illegitimately on the computer - my parents banned me, but I had to reserve a cat. I know it wasn't really your fault, and I don't expect you to be psychic, but don't blame me if I'm a little miffed about this. Thanks. 03:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I know why you had to do it. As much as I'd like to have a reason to be mad at you, I know it's not justified. I'm just frustrated, because as much as I'd like to edit character pages, I can't do it a lot. I only own two books; Into the Wild and The Sight. Character page editing is frustrating for me because of that, since I cannot edit the source of the problems; the information. I can only edit grammar and spelling mistakes, which I am good at, but it's not very satisfying. However, for PCA, you don't need to own all of the books to do something that is productive and gives you a sense of accomplishment. This is why I am angry, not so much as you, though I'd like to blame you, but more at me, for not having the time to log in and fix the table. It sucks. 04:15, November 25, 2010 (UTC) hi your always active so ill ask you why when i try to sign up it says cant sign up now please help me 01:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) help with sign up still has not worked ill try tomorrow but thanks 01:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Charart Replacement Hey BeautifulOblivion. I was just wondering if you could make me a Charart. Shadowshine has already made me one, but it's a warrior Charart, and I want a deputy Charart, so could you please make me one? I promise that I will delete my old one once my new one has been made. Here's the Charart info: Name: Sparrowflight Gender: She-cat Rank: Deputy Fur Length: Short Fur Colour and Markings: Light brown fur coat with darker tabby stripes. Extras: White muzzle, chest, paws, underbelly and a black-tipped tail. She also has a long tail. Scars and Battle Wounds: A torn ear and three scars on her back. Eye Colour: Bright green. Kittycat79 02:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Shup. Willowswift 21:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah :P it's a slow moving Sunday. Nice to meet ya ~ Willowswift 21:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi. My name is Warmheart.You think you can help me sigh in? I already know how to sigh in, but it won't let me by telling me, "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." Please help me! :( Something Wrong? Hi Oblivion! I was just wondering what happened to the Project Charart Talk Page. It's not showing up on my computer and actually is completely blank. The funny thing is that it was showing in the morning (or at least what is morning for me) but isn't now. Has it been shut down? If not, then what can I do? Thanks! 15:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh god ignore me. It's showing up now for some reason. Sorry to take up your time! 15:48, November 29, 2010 (UTC)